1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video apparatuses having a character display function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a video apparatus in the prior art, character signals generated from a character generator are added to image signals and the characters are displayed on a picture plane. Thus an image of function, log, operation content or the like can be expressed.
However, the character expression in the video apparatus of the prior art is such that a character (mark, log or the like) is fixed and displayed on the picture plane. Therefore the display is not rich in power of expression, and a problem exists in that a viewer frequently cannot understand what the character means.
In another video apparatus in the prior art, a display position of a character on a picture plane is varied in sequence so that the character is expressed as if it were in motion. In this case, however, since one fixed character is simply moved, its power of expression also has is limited.
In view of the above-mentioned problems in the prior art, the present invention provides a video apparatus where one set of a character group constituted by a plurality of characters related to each other corresponding to the prescribed function and operation is previously set, a means is provided which can output each character signal within one set in sequence for a prescribed time when the function is executed, and the character signal is added to a display signal such as an image signal.